An Appeal to Family
by dreamflower02
Summary: Bilbo has a dilemma, and writes to his Aunt Mirabella for is takes place only a few months before Gandalf and the Dwarves show up at Bag End. (Written in 2005 for a hobbit ficathon challenge on LJ) Book-verse, one-shot, epistolary.


Bilbo has a dilemma, and writes to his Aunt Mirabella for help.

This takes place only a few months before Gandalf and the Dwarves show up at Bag End.  
(Written in 2005 for a hobbit_ficathon challenge on LJ)

 **An Appeal to Family**

 _14 Solmath, S.R. 1341  
Bag End  
Hobbiton_

 _My Dear Aunt Mirabella,_

 _I am wondering if I can prevail upon you to give me a bit of assistance in the matter of one of my cousins. I know that you have often heard me speak fondly of my cousin Drogo. He is a very thoughtful and intelligent young hobbit and was one of the first of my cousins to come to me for tutoring. He was a bright student and his cheerful and jovial personality soon endeared him to me. We have remained close over the years, in spite of the eighteen year difference in our ages._

 _You may know that his mother was a Bolger, Ruby, a first cousin once removed of old Gundabold Bolger who was wed to Salvia Brandybuck. Sadly, she passed on last year of a wasting illness, and her husband, my cousin Fosco, has been in a decline ever since. He has no longer the heart to pay much mind to his family. They are still young, the youngest has five years yet to his majority, and Drogo himself only came of age right after Yule. They still need the guidance of someone older, but their father is still lost in his grief._

 _The problem that Drogo is having is that a lass by the name of Lobelia Bracegirdle has set her cap for him. You know how the Bracegirdles are-they are single-minded when it comes to something they think should be theirs. She has taken to pursuing poor Drogo wherever he goes._

 _On at least two occasions she has actually barged in on family gatherings, to which, being not even a connection, she was not invited. The lass wields rudeness like a weapon, and I think that in an argument with a dragon she might well come off the better._

 _Poor Drogo has got to the point where he has been afraid to stick his nose out of his own smial. I invited him to stay with me here at Bag End for a few days, but Hobbiton is a small place, and the Bracegirdle minx soon had word of him, and has come barging up to my door, if you please, with every expectation of welcome._

 _To complicate matters even further, one of my other cousins, a rather loathsome fellow by the name of Sackville-Baggins ( and that connection should certainly tell you enough about him! ) has an interest of his own in Miss Lobelia. She is comely enough, in spite of a voice that could peel paint, so I suppose it is understandable. And he has had the nerve to threaten poor Drogo for "coming between them"._

 _Alas, an old bachelor like myself is simply not equipped to deal with all these youthful antics. I find myself hoping, Aunt Mirabella, that you could kindly do me the favor of inviting Drogo to come visit at Brandy Hall. I am quite sure that Buckland will be far enough away to discourage the Bracegirdle lass, and perhaps once he is out of her sight, she can once again take notice of Otho's attempts to pay court. I think the two of them are admirably suited to one another. Please consider it._

 _In other news, I have just had the front door to Bag End painted an attractive green, and I am hiring on a new gardener, very well recommended, one Master Holman Greenhand; he comes with a sturdy young apprentice, Hamfast Gamgee, and I am well-pleased with his services._

 _Do answer me soon whether or no you can accommodate young Drogo, for if not, I fear I shall have to appeal to our Tookish connections, and Tookland is not nearly so far away from Miss Lobelia as Buckland._

 _Please give my best to Gorbadoc and your lovely children. It has only just occurred to me that your youngest, Miss Primula, is now a tweenager. How time does fly!_

 _My fond regards,_

 _Your nephew,_

 _Bilbo_


End file.
